


lookin' at the mess i am (but still you, still you want me)

by flyingfalconflower12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Master and Apprentice - Claudia Gray
Genre: Crying, Czerka Arms, Do I have to supply all the Pax/Rahara fic in this establishment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm so disappointed in all of you, Kissing, Nightmares, Pax does not understand human emotion, Pax is an idiot according to Rahara and me, Title from "Next to Me" by Imagine Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Rahara has a nightmare, and Pax comes running.





	lookin' at the mess i am (but still you, still you want me)

Rahara shoots up out of her little cot on the _Meryx,_ sweating and gasping for air.  Her head immediately hits the top of her bunk with a loud _bang._

 

"Kriff," she whispers, rubbing her head with one un-gloved hand.  She closes her tear-filled eyes, trying to regulate her breathing.

 

 _I hope I didn't wake up Pax,_ she thinks, but just at that moment he rushes through the doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

"Sorry," says Rahara apologetically.  She keeps rubbing her head.  "You should really upgrade the beds on this ship; they don't need to be so small."

 

Pax ignores her, walking to her side.  "Are you okay?"

 

Rahara looks away.  "Yeah."

 

"No, really," says Pax.  He leans closer, and Rahara's so flustered she doesn't remember to remind him about _personal space._   Pax's voice grows softer.  "Were you crying?" he asks.

 

Rahara doesn't meet his eyes.  "...maybe," she admits.

 

Pax sits down next to her, putting his hand on hers.  "What's wrong?"

 

Rahara's face grows hot.  She looks down.  "It's nothing.  I'm okay."

 

"Rahara, you've been crying.  And you're not breathing normally.  And you seem not to have noticed the _ceiling."_

 

She blushes.

 

"So tell me what's wrong," Pax says.

 

Rahara's voice is soft.  "I... I had a nightmare."

 

Pax squeezes her hand.  "What was it about?"

 

"Czerka," Rahara says.

 

Pax glares at the wall.  "Those kriffing b--"

 

"Language."  Rahara manages a small smile, but the tears prickling at her eyes betray her.  "Really, I'm fine," she says.

 

"You're still crying," Pax points out.  "What was your dream _really_ about?  Czerka makes you mad, not sad.  Something else must have happened."

 

Rahara swipes at her eyes, feeling a lump rise in her throat.  Her voice can barely rise above a whisper.  "They..."  She chokes back a sob.  "It wasn't me.  That got captured, I mean.  I tried to save you, I really did, but they fought back and it hurt and they were trying to--"  Tears spill down Rahara's cheeks again, and she tries to wipe them away but they don't stop.

 

"Hey," Pax whispers.  He lifts Rahara's chin so she's looking at him.  "I'm here.  We're safe.  Okay?"

 

She nods, sniffling, but the tears don't stop streaming down her face.  Pax sighs.  After a moment, he pulls Rahara into his arms.

 

"It's okay," he whispers.  She grips the back of his shirt tightly in her fingers, as if he'd disappear if she let go.

 

But after a while, she does, and Pax places his hand on her cheek and brushes a tear away with his thumb.

 

Rahara laughs softly.  "That was oddly nice of you."

 

Pax smiles.  "Again, this is just one of the times you _notice_ how amazing I am.  I'm always--"

 

"Oh, shut up," says Rahara, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

 

Pax freezes, but after a moment he rests his hand on the back of her head, holding her face to his.  She pulls away, her expression nervous.

 

"Did I do something--wrong, or...?"

 

Pax shrugs, grinning widely.  "How would I know?"

 

She laughs, and Pax leans forward and kisses her again.  She drapes her arms around his shoulders, holding him close.

 

"Thank you," Rahara whispers, her lips brushing his.  "I--"

 

He silences her with another kiss.

 

Rahara laughs again, pulling away.  "If you say something protocol-droid-ish like _I seem to quite enjoy this,_  I'm ditching you right now."

 

Pax holds up a finger.  "Okay, one, 'protocol-droid-ish' isn't a real term in Galactic Basic, and two, why can't I say I'm enjoying this?  I am!"

 

Rahara rolls her eyes, playfully swatting his arm.  "You're such an idiot," she murmurs, hugging him again.  "But thank you.  Really."

 

Pax hugs her back, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.  "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos :D


End file.
